el corazon de una dama
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: porque el corazón de una mujer. se asemeja al océano. -.-.- leve mención de datastormshipping


bienvenidos de nuevo a mis historias locas, esta vez con una teoria potencialmente creible. como siempre, las aclaraciones, los personajes usados no son mios, sino haria canotico el datastormshipping (mas de lo que es) pero no, solo soy una simple mortal. ahora si, al fick owo

.-.-.-..-...-.-.

Una vez más iban a huir de Dan city. Una vez más debían escapar de su ciudad natal, cuyas calles son testigo de sus aventuras y crecimiento. La única mujer del grupo insistió que debía volver a prisión pero su líder insistió que no y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para desobedecer. Bajo las palabras de Ryoken. Ella no merecía ir a la cárcel por acciones que se vio olvidada a tomar.

Ahora estan en el departamento de la doctora pelirroja a escondidas tomando únicamente lo elemental para irse en el yate. Genome y Spectre los esperan ahí. Solo el joven de cabello blanco y Kyoko están en el departamento mientras Aso está en el auto vigilando.

Ryoken estaba en la oficina guardando en un maletín las computadoras y un par de cuadernos con notas. Pero en medio de su carrera, un libro cayó en un ruidoso golpe al suelo. Normalmente le daría poca importancia pero lo que capto su atención fue una fotografía que cayó de ella. Sintiéndose curioso, tomo el papel ya viejo por el tiempo y lo empezó a examinar.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver que se trataba de Kyoko y Aso mucho más jóvenes, la pelirroja de bellos ojos cargaba en sus brazos un bulto de telas de bebe de color azul y rosa. Parecía que la fotografía la tomaron en el hospital por el aspecto tan blanco y poco personalizado de sus paredes.

\- Ryoken-sama ya estoy lista.- la mujer hizo acto de presencia con ropa más cómoda y distinta al uniforme de prision que se obligo a usar. Pero no dijo más al ver que el menor de ojos claros como estrellas tenía en sus manos una fotografía, algo tan sencillo pero valía mucho más que su vida.

-esta bien doctora Taki. - Ryoken al notar que la mujer miraba con ligera ansiedad la fotografía. Se la entrego y ella rápidamente la guardo en su bolsillo, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien ? -  
-lo estoy. Será mejor irnos. Ya tardamos demasiado. - suguirio Kyoko con una mirada neutral pero sus ojos no podían oculta su ansiedad. Ryoken se vio tentado en preguntar pero decidió callar por el momento. Debía ser demasiado doloroso para ella, por respeto y porque el momento no es el adecuado. El menor afirmó con la mirada, tomo la computadora y libretas para irse de ahí antes de que la bomba puesta en la cocina hiciera ignición quemando todo rastro de su presencia ahí.

...

La única mujer de cabello rojo como fuego aún tenía en su mente la imagen de la despedida de Playmaker y su líder. Ella sabía que el peliblanco menor tenía sentimientos demasiado profundos por el niño héroe. Pero la razón por la cual no quedarse además de huir, es porque Playmaker puede perder más si el se queda a su lado además de agregar el cargo del peso de salvar el mundo una vez más. Aunque conociendo a Ryoken, no lo dejaría del todo solo. Vio desde su lugar la mirada triste que tomo lugar una vez que se tomaron rumbo a mar abierto.

Lo escucho incluso sollozar. Cosa que le rompió el corazón en más de una forma. Taki sentia su alma partirse por ver al ojiazul estelar sufrir por amor, porque sacrificó sus sentimientos para dejar libre a Playmaker y darle la oportunidad de tener una vida normal. ella conocía perfectamente esa clase de dolor.

al trascurrir las horas en un remolineo sin sentido en el colchón y sintiéndose incapaz de conciliar el sueño por el momento, salio de la cama que compartía con su pareja para salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. la joven doctora usando una sencilla pijama llego a la proa para quedarse algo aturdida al ver al joven de ojos azules como estrellas mirar el cielo fusionándose con el mar en un hermoso universo de estrellas y oscuridad.

-Ryoken-sama, buenas noches. - saludo con usual respeto hacia su líder, Ryoken por otro lado, se tardo en responder. tan medito estaba en sus pensamientos que no presto atención primera instancia de su ahora acompañante.

\- buenas noches doctora Taki. - saludo con usual amabilidad.  
\- si no es imprudente de mi parte ¿puedo preguntar porque esta aqui?- la pelirroja de ojos bellos se acerco mas hasta estar al mismo nivel que su lider para contemplar el mar.  
\- lo mismo que tu he de imaginar. no puedo conciliar el sueño. - un suave silencio apenas roto por el arrullo de las olas que chocan contra el casco del navio emergio entre el par, como si no supieran como romperlo o si es prudente hablar.

-¿cree que...? - pero la necesidad pudo mas. Ryoken sin darle la cara a la mujer de su equipo. se apoyo en el barandal para mirar con mas detalle el mar, usando evadiendo todo contacto visual, disminuyendo la vergüenza de hablar del corazón y sus debilidades.

-¿cree que hice lo correcto? en irme de nuevo... en...dejar todo en manos de Playmaker- la mujer sabia perfectamente que el no se referia al duelo del ignis de la oscuridad y el joven Fujiki. sabia que es mas profundo y personal que una guerra de supervivencia.

\- es demasiado pronto para saberlo Ryoken-sama. esta elección la hizo pensando en el bien de otras personas aun cuando usted tuvo que renunciar mas de lo que imagino.- respondió con sinceridad. - pero, si esta destinado para usted el regresar y volver a toparse con el, se manifestara por si mismo. y solo así, sabrá si hizo la elección correcta. - el peliblanco con mechas purpuras se quedo callado unos segundos. analizando con cuidado las palabras de su acompañante

-tiene razón. es demasiado pronto para saber- finalizo con un ligero toque de esperanza en su voz. Ryoken quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que Playmaker lo esperaría, que estaría en el muelle esperando por el aunque supiera que no lo mereciera. todo porque su necio y apasionado corazón veía con otros ojos al usuario del Cyberverse de ojos verdes.

-Gracias Doctora Taki-  
\- ha sido un placer ayudar. - sonrió Kyoko al ver un tanto mas relajado a su líder.  
\- doctora Taki, si no es indiscreción. puedo preguntar sobre la fotografía. - pidió Ryoken sintiéndose terriblemente curioso por la respuesta de la mujer.

la mujer duro varios minutos callada, parecia incomoda pero no hizo ademan de irse o eludir la pregunta.

\- hace tiempo Ryoken- sama. Aso y yo tuvimos un hijo. un niño hermoso que amábamos pero fue terriblemente enfermizo. pero valia la pena cada dia, sin embargo... una tarde enfermo gravemente de psudomona que se alojo en sus pulmones...- la mujer callo silenciosamente. sintiendo sus ojos picarle con ganas de llorar al recordar ese fatídico dia.  
\- mis condolencias doctora Taki- comento respetuosamente el menor.  
-hicieron todo lo que pudieron, usaron todo tratamiento disponible pero sus defensas estaban tan bajas. hasta que... no resistio mas... esa es la unica fotografia que me queda. debido que hubo un robo en nuestro viejo departamento.- finalizo Kyoko intentando no romper a llorar frente a su líder.

-siento haber tocado un tema demasiado sensible para usted - Kyoko se quedo quieta como estatua al sentir algo que hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba. desde hace años en realidad. el líder de los caballeros de Hanoi la estaba abrazando. sentía sus firmes y fuertes brazos rodeándola con facilidad en un abrazo acogedor. Kyoko se dejo llevar en sus recuerdos cuando Ryoken era un niño pequeño, tan dulce y cariñoso. sin dudar, regreso el abrazo.

se sintió como volver en el tiempo, antes de que todo ese desastre pasara.

lentamente el peliblanco rompió el abrazo ofreciendole una sonrisa suave a quien considera una hermana mayor. de hecho, ella ha sido su figura materna desde que tiene memoria. no recuerda mucho sobre la mujer que lo trajo al mundo. su padre le contó que su madre murió cuando el apenas tenia un año para salvarlo de un incendio que hubo en la cínica donde lo llevaba a sus consultas. posteriormente, su padre lo llevaba cada año a su tumba. o asi era hasta que el proyecto que creo a los ignis hizo acto de presencia en su vida.

las palabras de agradecimiento hacia Taki quedan cortas por todo lo que ha hecho por el esa maravillosa mujer. el saber que sufrió una perdida tan grande, le parecía una crueldad.

tras alejarse lentamente, dejándose llevar por la nostalgia, la mujer le dio un suave beso en la frente. un gesto que hace mucho tiempo no hacia. algo cálido broto en sus corazones, un sentimiento perdido de familiaridad.

\- buenas noches Doctora Taki- Ryoken se despedio recuperando su postura formal y se alejo para adentrarse en su camarote. la mujer no dijo nada mientras veia al menor alejarse. Kyoko solo suspiro un poco mientras tenia su rostro cargado de emociones, especialmente un profundo amor y nostalgia en sus ojos de precioso color.

-buenas noches... hijo- despidio la mujer para volver su vista hacia el mar en quietud. dejandose llevar por sus recuerdos.

.-.-.-.

Solo será un fick de 2 capítulos que me dió un tremendo putazo mientras caminaba bajo el sol. Creo que la insolación me golpeó con fuerza por qué me llegó esta idea bien fumada.

Diran que estoy loca, pero tiene sentido de cierto modo. Ryoken y Kyoshi no se parecen mucho, al menos ya grande y nunca sale la imagen de la madre o se hace mención de ella. Desde el inicio, Kyoko cuida mucho a Ryoken, desde niño junto a Aso, sumando que ella no luce tan joven o demasiado mayor, si calculamos, podría haber tenido a Ryoken a los 17-18 años máximo a los 21. Además, nunca mencionan las edades de cada uno (hasta donde yo se)


End file.
